


Dwa bieguny

by Lunks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Angst, ale nie do końca, ale w sumie nie wiem, kocham tę trójkę ok, trochę zbetowane
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunks/pseuds/Lunks
Summary: Niektórzy z nas muszą wybierać między miłością a rodziną. A co, jeśli w grę wchodzi trzeci czynnik - przyjaźń?





	Dwa bieguny

\- Bella! Bella!  
Mała dziewczynka o jasnych włosach biegła środkiem korytarza drugiego piętra Hogwartu.  
\- Bella, Belluś, proszę… - teraz jej krzyk zamienił się w ciche błaganie, przerywane ciężkim oddechem. Rozbiegane oczy przeszukiwały tłum uczniów, który rozstępował się przed rozpędzoną Narcyzą. Sama nie wiedząc kiedy, zaczęła płakać i biec jeszcze szybciej. Pogoń zbliżała się; słyszała ją niemal parę jardów za sobą. Miarowe powarkiwanie prześladowcy tylko wzmagało jej panikę. Obejrzała się przez ramię i w tej samej chwili wpadła na jakąś wysoką Gryfonkę, wytrącając jej z ręki książki. Sama też potknęła się i upadła twarzą na jeden z podręczników nieznajomej.  
\- Młoda, wolniej - warknęła tamta, schylając się po swoją własność.  
\- Prze… przepraszam - odparła pospiesznie, zbierając się z podłogi, wyminęła ją i krzyknęła, bowiem poczuła, jak coś włochatego ląduje na jej ramieniu. Czym prędzej strząsnęła to z siebie i rzuciła się do ucieczki. Była już zmęczona, nie biegła więc szybko, łzy i pot zalewały jej oczy. Jej szkolna torba obijała się o nogi, dodatkowo ją spowalniając. Kiedy poczuła, że dłużej już nie wytrzyma i zaraz się przewróci, zobaczyła przed sobą burzę ciemnych loków unoszących się ponad głowami innych uczniów. Resztką sił popędziła w tamtą stronę i wpadła wprost w ramiona Bellatrix.  
Blackówna stała właśnie z grupą znajomych ze Slytherinu, kiedy zauważyła siostrę. Trudno było ją zresztą przeoczyć; pierwszoroczniaczka wyglądała, jakby zaraz miała zemdleć, a z poprutej torby wylatywały jej książki i zapasowe pióra, zostawiając za nią czarno-brązowy szlak. Dziewczynka odetchnęła i przylgnęła do niej, obejmując ją mocno. Twarz schowała w materiale jej szkolnej szaty. Bellę to nieco wybiło z rytmu, bo dopiero co jej głównym zainteresowaniem był wykład Evana Rosiera z szóstej klasy na temat klątw, o których słyszał podczas wakacyjnej podróży po Rosji. Jeszcze trzydzieści sekund temu była skłonna kogoś takim zaklęciem obdarzyć, gdyby jej przerwał. Teraz jednak gwałtownie zmieniły jej się priorytety.  
\- Na co się gapicie?! - wrzasnęła. Jeśli do tej pory ktoś jeszcze nie zwracał uwagi na jej osobę, to właśnie teraz zmienił zdanie i wpatrywał się w nią, podobnie jak reszta korytarza. Jednak widok zagniewanej Ślizgonki nie zachęcał specjalnie do komentowania sytuacji. Wręcz przeciwnie, cała okolica zamilkła w oczekiwaniu na jej dalszy rozwój.  
Bellatrix odetchnęła głęboko kilka razy. Nienawidziła tracić zimnej krwi, po prostu nie znosiła. Niestety, zdarzało jej się to niezwykle często. Ale co miała poradzić na to, że większość ludzi w jej otoczeniu była skończonymi idiotami, przy których nie sposób zachować spokój?  
Spuściła wzrok na Narcyzę, w dalszym ciągu moczącą jej ubranie łzami. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Przynajmniej ta mała nigdy jej nie irytowała. Ujęła jej podbródek i uniosła go.  
\- Hej, Cyziu, przestań się mazać i powiedz, co się stało.  
Obróciła jej twarz ku sobie najpierw lewym profilem, a następnie prawym. Na policzku młodszej siostry widniało zadrapanie. Niewielkie, ale na tyle głębokie, że sączyła się z niego krew.  
Momentalnie cała chwilowa przytomność umysłu opuściła ją. Odsunęła dziewczynkę od siebie delikatnie.  
\- Kto jej to zrobił? - zapytała. Głos drżał jej z tłumionej wściekłości, która dryfowała w niej tuż przy powierzchni, gotowa wytrysnąć jak gotująca się woda.  
Nikt się nie odezwał. W tle słychać było tylko ciche pochlipywanie Narcyzy, która w końcu zebrała się na odwagę i cichutko się odezwała:  
\- Bello, ja się uderzyłam sama, jak uciekałam… - nawet po tylu latach spędzonych razem wciąż bała się jej gniewu i wiedziała, że kiedy ten przejmuje nad nią kontrolę, lepiej być poza zasięgiem jej rąk.  
\- Pytałam, KTO JĄ GONIŁ?! - wrzasnęła ponownie, a najbliżej stojące osoby wzdrygnęły się. Blondynka też odskoczyła, jakby krzyk był namacalną rzeczą mogącą ją fizycznie skrzywdzić. Niemiło skojarzył jej się ze strumieniem ognia wydobywającym się z paszczy smoka, którego miała okazję widzieć w dzieciństwie podczas jednej z tysiąca wycieczek do lasu z rodziną. Bardzo nie podobało jej się, że Bellatrix zachowywała się tak jak on. Siostra natomiast kontynuowała tyradę, nieświadoma myśli dziewczynki - Jeśli teraz sukinsyn się nie przyzna, to przysięgam…  
\- Belka, wyluzuj.  
Nieoczekiwanie z tłumu wystąpił Rudolf Lestrange, również Ślizgon z piątego roku. Jego prawa dłoń porośnięta była gęstym, czarnym futrem.  
\- W porządku, ja ją straszyłem, zadowolona? A teraz przestań dramatyzować, na Merlina.  
\- Ty? - warknęła. Gniew oślepił ją na chwilę. Pokonała dzielący ich dystans w dwóch krokach i przytknęła mu różdżkę do grdyki - Ty to zrobiłeś?  
\- Tak, głucha jesteś? Ja! - krzyknął, opluwając jej twarz. Zupełnie nie przejął się faktem, że w każdej chwili mogła pozbawić go życia. Czubek różdżki wciąż muskał skórę na jego szyi.  
Odsunęła się z obrzydzeniem i otarła twarz rękawem szaty.  
\- Ale ty jesteś tępy, Lestrange - stwierdziła, przyglądając mu się z zainteresowaniem, jakim zazwyczaj badacz obdarza nowoodkryty gatunek wyjątkowo obrzydliwego magicznego stworzenia - Naprawdę. Levicorpus!  
Zaklęcie poderwało Rudolfa do góry. Zawisł w mało komfortowej pozycji, z jedną nogą w górze.  
\- Ty suko! - wrzeszczał, próbując uwolnić się od szaty, która opadła, zasłaniając mu twarz. Pod nią miał jeszcze czarne jeansy i koszulę, ale i tak czuł się w pewien sposób obnażony.  
W odpowiedzi na jego wołania Bellatrix roześmiała się serdecznie.  
\- Widzę, że nie podoba ci się to, co? A sądzisz, że mojej siostrze podobało się, jak ją straszyłeś tym czymś? - wskazała na jego rękę - Skoro jesteś taki chętny do pokazywania swojego plugawego ciała, to oczywiście zgodzisz się, żeby Rosier sprawdził, czy nie masz włosów też w innych miejscach?  
Widownia zareagowała zgodnym, głośnym śmiechem, powodowanym głównie ulgą, że to nie ona jest teraz na miejscu chłopaka. Evan nawet podszedł do niego, gotowy postąpić według sugestii. Zabawę ktoś przerwał ostrym pytaniem:  
\- Co tu się dzieje?  
Andromeda pojawiła się na korytarzu w towarzystwie swojego chłopaka, Teda. Oboje mieli przypięte do piersi plakietki z literą „P”. Jednak siedemnastolatka widząc, że w kłótnię zaangażowana jest jej siostra, szepnęła do niego, że sama sobie z tym poradzi. Ten położył krzepiąco dłoń na jej ramieniu i wedle życzenia oddalił się.  
Bella zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę.  
\- Nie wtrącaj się, Andy. To nie twoja sprawa.  
\- Oczywiście, że moja, jestem prefektem waszego domu. Wypuść go natychmiast - rozkazała tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.  
Czarnowłosa ze złością rzuciła przeciwzaklęcie. Rudolf upadł na plecy i zaczął pospiesznie zbierać swoje rzeczy, które wypadły mu z kieszeni i torby. Gdy skończył, chciał odejść, ale najstarsza z sióstr zatrzymała go.  
\- Nigdzie nie idziesz. Nikt tego nie zrobi, dopóki nie dowiem się, co tu się wydarzyło. Najlepiej od kogoś bezstronnego.  
Wywołała jakiegoś trzecioklasistę z krawatem w barwach Ravenclawu. Na jej prośbę zaczął opowiadać w miarę składną historię, począwszy od wpadnięcia Narcyzy na Bellatrix. Skończył z wyraźną ulgą malującą się na piegowatej twarzy.  
\- Dobrze. A teraz, Rudolf, powiedz, czemu goniłeś moją siostrę.  
\- Bo skurwysyn myśli, że wszystko mu wolno i...  
\- Bellatrix! Nie ciebie pytam!  
Dziewczyna, o dziwo, umilkła.  
\- Bo śmiesznie piszczy, jak widzi pająka - przyznał chłopak, głupio się uśmiechając. Wymownie poruszył palcami prawej ręki, z której w magiczny sposób przeklejone futro zaczynało odłazić.  
Andromeda dużo lepiej panowała nad swoim temperamentem niż siostra i chyba tylko dlatego nie przyłożyła mu w szczękę.  
\- W porządku. Masz szlaban do końca tygodnia. Powiadomię również profesora Slughorna o tym zajściu i przekonam go, by nie pozwolił ci iść do Hogsmeade w przyszłą sobotę.  
\- E tam - prychnął - Stary Ślimak gówno mi może zrobić.  
Tego już było dla Belli za dużo. Z chłodną precyzją uderzyła go w nos, który w ułamku sekundy zrobił się czerwony i zaczęła z niego kapać krew. Jego właściciel krzyknął i odsunął się.  
\- Ja nie mogę, jesteś pierdolnięta. Zabierzcie ode mnie tę wariatkę! Ona ma coś z głową…  
\- Uspokój się, Lestrange, zasłużyłeś - stwierdziła brutalnie szczerze prefekt. Doszła do wniosku, że nie wspomni o tej odzywce w raporcie - Bella, ta sama kara, no, może z pominięciem kwestii wyjścia. Czary na korytarzach są zabronione.  
Ukarana już otwierała usta, by dalej się kłócić, ale w porę je zamknęła. W gruncie rzeczy cieszyła się z takiego obrotu spraw. Gdyby przyłapał ją, dajmy na to, Filch, zapewne skończyłaby znacznie gorzej. A i od samej Andy obrywała już nieraz większe wyroki.  
\- Słuchajcie mnie teraz wszyscy - odezwała się mocnym głosem najstarsza Black - Jeśli kiedykolwiek wydarzy się coś podobnego, przychodzicie z tym od razu do najbliższego nauczyciela lub prefekta domu osób zamieszanych. Nie egzekwujecie sprawiedliwości na własną rękę, zrozumiano? - nie usłyszała żadnych oznak sprzeciwu, więc dokończyła - Świetnie. Rozejść się, koniec przedstawienia.  
Uczniowie powoli wrócili do przerwanych czynności sprzed kłótni. Kilku chłopaków wróciło do partii Eksplodującego Durnia, którego planszę rozłożyli na parapecie okiennym. Para, złożona z Gryfona i dużo młodszej od niego Puchonki, znów chwyciła się za ręce i kontynuowała rozmowę złożoną głównie z chichotów. Po chwili incydent odszedł w niepamięć, zmiażdżony aktualnymi problemami hogwartczyków roku tysiąc dziewięćset sześćdziesiątego szóstego.  
Ale Andromedzie to nie wystarczyło. Podeszła do siostry i spojrzała na nią z wyrzutem.  
\- No co? To jego wina - zaczęła się tłumaczyć. Nie cierpiała tego chyba jeszcze bardziej niż utraty panowania nad sobą - Zasłużył sobie, sama tak powiedziałaś. I przez niego Cyzia się uderzyła, zobacz…  
\- To prawda - wspomniana przytuliła się do siostry - Dupek wie, że boję się pająków - nagle zakryła usta dłonią - Nie mówcie mamie, że tak powiedziałam.  
\- Luz, młoda, nie powiemy - odparła Bella - Prawda, Andy?  
\- Nawet o tym nie pomyślałam.  
Była to prawda. Lojalność wobec sióstr zawsze przedkładała nad tą wobec rodziców. Dziewczyny były dla niej czymś więcej niż rodziną, uczciwie mogła powiedzieć, że były jej przyjaciółkami, w zasadzie jedynymi, jakie miała. Nie była popularna w swoim domu z powodu przekonań dotyczących czystości krwi, więc większość czasu spędzała ze swoim chłopakiem z Hufflepuffu lub z nimi. Wiedziała, że Belli przeszkadza to, że nie uważa, by brudna krew czyniła czarodzieja gorszym, ale skrzętnie omijała ten temat, kiedy rozmawiały. Zapewne gdyby dowiedziała się, że Ted nie jest członkiem szanowanego rodu, jak wszystkim dookoła wmawiała, wściekłaby się, ale póki co trwała w przekonaniu, że Andromeda spotyka się z dalekim kuzynem bratanka ciotki Walburgii. A Narcysia… Cóż, ona jeszcze niewiele rozumiała, ale czuć było, że nie będzie jej sprzymierzeńcem w tej sprawie. Miała za to dar niesamowitej empatii; zawsze wiedziała, kiedy Andy potrzebuje się do niej przytulić, a kiedy rozśmieszenia. Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos Bellatrix.  
\- Ech, zazdroszczę ci takiej władzy. Widziałaś, jak wszyscy się wystraszyli, jak się pojawiłaś? To było mocne. Normalnie sama bym została prefektem, ale jakbym musiała codziennie wygłaszać takie mowy o sprawiedliwości bla, bla, bla, to bym zwariowała i Lestrange miałby rację. Co nie zmienia faktu, że zajebiście ta odznaka wygląda. Pożyczyłabyś mi ją na trochę? Też bym nią kogoś postraszyła.  
\- Zapomnij - odpowiedziała właścicielka przypinki - Wszyscy się ciebie boją i bez niej.  
Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem.  
\- I mają ku temu powód, skurwysyny. A teraz, moje drogie, idziemy się nażreć cukrowych piór. Mam mały zapas w dormitorium. Cyzi należy się rekompensata za ten bieg, a Andy wyraz uznania za słowne skopanie tyłka Reniferowi.  
\- A ty, za co dostaniesz? Przecież dostałaś szlaban - zauważyła Narcyza.  
\- Heh, no cóż. Ja jestem po prostu zajebista. A poza tym są moje - wytłumaczyła.  
Razem udały się w stronę najbliższych schodów wiodących do lochów, w których znajdował się ich dom.  
***  
Dokładnie siedem miesięcy po incydencie z Rudolfem, Andromeda poprosiła obie siostry na rozmowę. Poszły na spacer po błoniach. Majowe powietrze przesycone było zapachem świeżej trawy i kwiatów, które gęsto porastały teren wokół jeziora. Usiadły na jego brzegu.  
\- No, to co chciałaś nam powiedzieć? - zapytała Bellatrix i splunęła do wody.  
\- Ja… - dziewczyna zacięła się. Była bardzo zdenerwowana, ale doszła do wniosku, że skoro się powiedziało A, to należy powiedzieć B. Zaczerpnęła powietrza i mówiła dalej - Ted oświadczył mi się.  
\- Andy, to super! - Narcyza aż podskoczyła i przytuliła się do niej. Uwielbiała śluby - Będzie wesele, a mnie zrobisz druhną, prawda? I dostaniesz od mamy taką piękną suknię…  
\- Powiedziałaś już rodzicom? - Bella w pierwszym odruchu również się ucieszyła, ale teraz przyglądała jej się podejrzliwie - Wiesz, że nie możesz się zgodzić, dopóki oni go nie zaaprobują. Ale wątpię, żeby tego nie zrobili, w końcu jest czysty.  
\- No właśnie, apropos tego was tu przyprowadziłam - znów straciła wiarę w to, że powinna wyznać swoim najbliższym prawdę. Szybko, zanim zdążyłaby się rozmyślić, wyrzuciła z siebie na jednym wydechu - Ted nie jest czystej krwi. Jest mugolakiem.  
Narcyza oderwała się od niej zaskoczona.  
\- Ale przecież… Mówiłaś, że…  
\- Tak, wiem, co mówiłam - Andromeda schowała głowę w dłoniach – W tej jednej jedynej kwestii nie byłam z wami szczera. Nie chciałam, żebyście przestały się do mnie odzywać, tak jak zrobi to niebawem reszta rodziny. Ale teraz, w obliczu tego - uniosła dłoń, na której błyszczał niewielki, srebrny pierścionek - Uznałam, że powinnyście wiedzieć. I zrozumiecie, dlaczego nie powiedzieć o tym rodzicom. Jeszcze nie.  
Przez chwilę Belli wydawało się, że jej siostra mówi o kimś innym. Bo to przecież niemożliwe, żeby czystej krwi Ślizgonka, pieprzona Black, kochała… fuj. Odsunęła się od niej z obrzydzeniem, po drodze zagarniając skonfudowaną Cyzię. Przycisnęła ją do siebie, jakby chciała ją ochronić przed jakimś wyimaginowanym złem bijącym od szatynki.  
\- Kłamałaś - to nie był wyrzut, tylko chłodme stwierdzenie faktu - Przez cały ten czas… W ogóle się go nie brzydziłaś? Gdyby mnie dotykały takie brudne dłonie, zwłaszcza w tych miejscach…  
\- Co? O czym ty mówisz? Przecież z nim nie spałam!  
\- Oczywiście, że tak. Jest szlamą. Tacy nigdy nie potrafią utrzymać rąk przy sobie - z każdym słowem z jej głosu znikała zimna obojętność, ustępując miejsca złości podszytej rozczarowaniem - Zdradziłaś nas, nie da się tego nazwać inaczej. Mnie, rodziców, Narcysię… Kurwa, myślałam, że coś dla ciebie znaczę! Ja… na Merlina, ufałam ci. A ty to tak bezczelnie podeptałaś. Wybrałaś jego zamiast rodziny i naszej przyjaźni. Pieprzonego szlamę.  
\- Belluś, to nie tak - Andromeda próbowała ująć jej dłoń, ale czarnowłosa odsunęła się jeszcze dalej.  
\- Dla mnie już nie istniejesz - odparła, po czym wstała i wzięła Narcyzę na ręce, czego nie robiła, odkąd tamta skończyła cztery lata. Ruszyła szybkim krokiem w stronę zamku. Zatrzymała się tylko raz, by na odchodnym rzucić:  
\- Aha, i jeszcze dziś wysyłam sowę do Londynu. Bo dla mnie, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, jest kilka rzeczy ważniejszych od facetów. Na przykład wierność rodzinie.  
Andromeda patrzyła z rezygnacją na odchodzące siostry. Cyzia rzuciła jej przez ramię jedno tęskne spojrzenie, ale zaraz wtuliła twarz w szyję Belli, jakby wstydziła się tego ostatniego kontaktu, nawet jeśli tylko wzrokowego.  
Dziewczyna usiadła na trawie. Decyzja, którą podjęła, niesamowicie jej ciążyła, mimo że wiedziała, iż była słuszna. Czemu zatem z każdym krokiem oddalających się dziewczyn powiększała się gula w jej gardle? Gwałtownie wstała i pobiegła do zamku szukać Teda.

Bellatrix doniosła Narcyzę do Sali wejściowej, zanim postawiła ją na ziemi. Wówczas zachwiała się i oparła o kamienną ścianę.  
\- Bella, co ci jest?  
Ona jednak nie odpowiedziała, tylko zjechała plecami w dół, aż nie usiadła. Spojrzała na swój szkolny krawat i wybuchnęła płaczem. Nie wiedziała, że po raz ostatni w swoim życiu, szczerym.


End file.
